


shooting stars

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: For tuliharja who prompted "Make a wish" for madatobiTobirama may not be sentimental, or good at picking up subtle hints, but Madara can still make it work.





	shooting stars

The night sky over the new village is beautiful, comforting in its similarity to the sky over the old compound. Madara loves the village, of course, but sometimes everything seems like it was so much simpler before. Or at least like it involved less paperwork.

“Madara,” that better not be more paperwork calling, “is there a reason you’re lounging around on the roof instead of going home?” Tobirama asks. His head is the only thing Madara can see, just barely poking over the roof.

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

Tobirama pulls himself the rest of the way up with a skeptical hum. “Well?” he demands, crossing his arms as he stops next to Madara.

“Sit down,” he says, patting the roof next to him. “Now look up,” he adds as Tobirama settles down reluctantly.

“What exactly is it that’s so important I see?”

“The stars, jerk,” he huffs, “they’re still the same as before all this.”

“Hmmm, I suppose. I never really thought about it,” he admits, “what difference does it make? Either way, new stars or old, the sky is just as lovely.”

“That’s somehow both just as unsentimental as I expect from you and far to poetic for you.”

“Even I’m allowed to like the stars,” he says bemusedly, “and what’s the point being sentimental about the time before the village?”

“You are the single most infuriating man I have ever seen and-” Madara tapers off, staring intently over Tobirama’s head, clearly distracted by something in the distance.

“What? Certainly you’re not thinking better of one of your short-tempered rants,” Tobirama snarks.

“Shut it. Look behind you and make a wish,” he orders, “there’s a shooting star!”

“It’s moments like this I remember why you and anija are such good friends,” he complains, but turns to look just the same. “I’m not going to make a wish. When you want something you have to make it happen yourself, wishing certainly didn’t get this village built,” he gripes.

“Spoilsport. In that case let me make a wish of mine reality,” Madara suggests and pulls him by the shirt to face him.

Tobirama opens his mouth to begin voicing a complaint, but is cut off my Madara’s lips on his. When he doesn’t pull away Madara leans in even more, doing his best to deepen the kiss.

How’s that for making it happen himself.


End file.
